


the surprise ahogay party

by scoryuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Birthday, Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: makoto and hajime plan a birthday party for their partners
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 7





	the surprise ahogay party

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot everytime I say birthday. I dare you. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t drink if you’re underage, and if you do end up drinking (at any point in your life) please do so responsibly. 
> 
> Anyways happy birthday to the cinnamon rolls - 
> 
> Content Warnings: None 
> 
> Enjoy

Today was a special day in the Fujisaki-Nanami household. It was Chiaki and Chihiro’s birthday. 

A running joke in the family is that Chihiro was Chiaki’s birthday gift. As they grew older they ended up spending a lot of time together, so the joke wasn’t entirely off. 

But that's besides the point. Makoto and Hajime had planned a special birthday surprise for their significant others. 

It wasn’t necessarily a surprise since it was the most basic thing ever, but the two ahogays (™) worked very hard on it. 

It was a surprise party. 

Obviously. 

Ever since they learned that the two cousins shared a birthday, they began planning. 

Both Chiaki and Chihiro loved gaming, specifically Super Smash Sisters. 

Makoto and Hajime used their one brain cell and came up with a Mintendo theme. 

After they went over the planning and costs, they had to rope their friends into it. 

Makoto talked to Mondo, Leon, Aoi, and Taka - 

While Hajime handled Peko, Ibuki, Sonia, and Akane. 

Once everyone was on board the rest was a breeze. 

After 14 hours of work everything was in place. 

\--  
“Happy birthday Chihiro”

“Thanks Mako”

“Do you want to do anything today?”

“Mmh. Program”

“You do that everyday”

“Yeah bu-”

“No buts come with me”

“Where tho-”

“Just come” 

\--

“Chiaki?”

“Yeah?”

“Hold my hand”

“Why?”

“J-just do it”

“K”

\--

Ahogay (™) had successfully met their goal.

Lead the birthday kids to their birthday party.

“Surprise Happy Birthday <3”

**Author's Note:**

> It feels weird to write Chihiro again after like 15 years wow
> 
> (It's been 14 days uhm-)
> 
> BUT CINNAMON ROLL BIRTHDAYS LIKE ?!?!
> 
> Off-topic but does anyone know how to work fanfiction net??
> 
> \- Scoryuu


End file.
